The invention relates to a device for adjusting camber and/or toe of the wheels of wheel suspensions, in particular for motor vehicles.
A generic device for adjusting camber and/or toe of a vehicle wheel of a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2004 049 296 A1. The device has a wheel carrier, which includes a wheel-side carrier part and an axle-side guide part. Arranged between these are rotary parts which are rotatable relative to one another, with at least one of the two rotary parts being adjustable in both rotational directions via a drive and a transmission stage for setting camber and/or toe.
The rotary parts arranged between the carrier part and the guide part, can be rotated as desired according to a set value input with the assistance of respectively associated drive units. The desired camber/toe setting is established in dependence on the combination of the rotation angles. This means, the wheel-side carrier part can be inclined up to several angular degrees relative to the guide part, which is immovably connected to the control arms. A prerequisite for this is, however, the provision of two separate drives which can rotate the two rotary parts independently of one another. The drive units are normally configured for high rotation speeds at small torque and gear down via a transmission stage. This results in high torque at a predefined power output. The transmission can be designed, for example, by a spur gear stage, optionally by a planetary set.